My Desire For You Was The End Of Me
by G-girls
Summary: The Peacecraft School for Girls. Heero meets the new girl, Duo, and is forced into a bet that will break many hearts...lots of angst, sad attempts at humor and sex....w00t!


****

RANDOM FANFICCIE

By: Cat 'O Nine Tails (formerly known as Tiffany)

A/N #1: Yesh…I needed to make up a decent name I can go by when I write my fanfics, so what better name than the infamous kinky whips we all know and love??? Cat 'o nine tails….which Joe-kun hearts so much and I can't wait to use one on him too….*growls, receives odd looks from others* Oh! Hehehehe sorry….*blushes* So yes, this be my new fanfic name. 

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Everything in here is belonging to some genius's in Japan who are probably either doing one of two things: sitting on their fat rich asses enjoying 'Easy Street' and the company of several geisha's, or working their fat rich asses off making more Gundam-ness for us drool-crazy fans. So I don't own any of the g-boys. Which sucks. Cuz who _wouldn't_ want to own Duo Maxwell? 

Heero: *growls, clutches Duo* MINE. 

Alright, alright lover boy…..yeesh. *rolls eyes* Enjoy and please review!

A/N #2: Oh my Loki! Another author's note….! *ignores groans and complaints* Ja, another one, so shush. It's 10:41 PM. I am tired. I am waiting for Joe-kun(poor koibito of mine….he's been working so hard to catch up on his schoolwork, but he insists that I talk to him online as planned….*sniffs* He's so wonderful!) to get online. Which reminds me. Need to call him on his Hatchday. And do something special to/for him. He deserves it. Oh, and my throat hurts. I'm cranky. And I am incredibly lustful right now, and no, it's not for the lovable braided Duo. *universal gasp* I'm lusting for my Joe-kun….my pumpkin king. So, I had to write a fic involving angsty lime(or lemon/romance….whatever you people call it nowadays….) that is totally off the wall. So I apologize if this is weird.

Trowa: *annoyed* Are you done now?

Wufei: Yeah, I wanna get on with the story…..*mumbles* this is so embarrassing….

*Ahem* On with the ficcie!!!!

The Peacecraft School For Girls was crowded, as usual. Girls giggled and greeted eachother, sharing the latest gossip and sap stories that was the main purpose for their teenage adolescent existence. Who slept with who, who broke up with who, etc. And it wasn't just the girlxguy relationships that were the most scandalous; rumours of girls sneaking over to the Peacecraft School For Boys campus and having one night stands….there was also the girlxgirl relationships. And those were the ones that lasted the longest, that everyone wanted to hear. 

Heero Yuy took the school uniform jacket off as usual, letting her tie dangle around her neck, rolling her eyes at a group of nearby girls talking about some new exchange students that were coming today. _I swear, if those girls spent as much time talking about sex as they were doing it, they'd be some very happy ladies, _she thought to herself exasperatedly. 

It wasn't that Heero didn't mind sex. In fact, she was one of the most sexiest girls in the entire school. Girls swooned at her dark cold midnight blue-eyes, her brown bangs cascading down her forehead, and her hair cut short to the guy's length, so she wouldn't have her hair all over herself when running track. Many girls in the school came to see her run, captivated by her…..Heero smiled at what she overheard one girl call it. _Animal magnetism._

Yes, Heero was a sexy beast. And she knew it too, and took pride in the fact that any girl would have jumped at the opportunity to say yes if she asked if they wanted a nice fuck. Mainly because Heero had no interest in the men. They were shallow, hard and rough, and intimidating. And they were as cold-hearted as a blizzard in the middle of January. She preferred the kind, gentle curves of the female species, their soft voices and irresistibly cute demeanors. Unlike men, they _felt._ They knew emotion. 

And that turned her on. 

She sat down at her desk, staring numbly out the window, sighing to herself. The only problem about being the hottest girl in school was not knowing if the girl she was with liked her for who she really was, or just for her looks. She couldn't remember the last time someone actually had a decent conversation with her. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she joked around. 

'Hey, bitch. Didn't get any last night?' 

Heero turned slowly and sent a deathglare into the light blue eyes of Releena Peacecraft, the daughter of the man who founded both schools. She was a rich, snobby, elegant bitch, and Heero did not like her one bit. She wore the school uniform to her advantage, wearing a smaller shirt than it should have been, making her breasts appear bigger, and wearing a shorter skirt than usual. Heero frowned at how there was the golden shine in her light brown hair and an evil smile on her face. 'Guess you didn't get any either,' Heero responded with a smirk.

Releena returned the icy glare. 'Dorothy was too tired last night.' She motioned to a pale girl with long blonde hair sitting in a desk on the other side of the room, pale blue eyes dozing, her strangely plucked eyebrows raised. 

'Ah. I see.' 

'Look, I just want to cut all of this shit out and be straight with you.' Releena lowered her voice to a serious tone. Heero tried hard not to laugh at the irony of her statement. _Barely anyone at this school is straight,_ she thought.

'There's two new foreign exchange students coming today. Whoever sleeps with one of them first, gets five-hundred grand. I know you have that money,' Releena continued, due to the look on Heero's face. 'Your parents are rich. Everybody knows that.' 

Heero wouldn't deny it. Her family could spare five-hundred grand easily. She considered the bitch's offer carefully. She was feeling awfully horny since she hadn't gotten any in awhile, and some extra cash would be nice….

'Sure. I'll do it.' She smirked defiantly at Releena.

'We've got a deal.' The rich girl held out her hand.

'Precisely.' Heero shook her hand tightly and hard. _You're going to so lose this one, bitch…_

'Everyone, settle down! Please! In your seats…' 

All the chatter died down as the teacher walked in and took control. Heero glared at Releena's retreating back and glared even more when she saw her massage the back of Dorothy's neck affectionately. _That two-timing bitch…Dorothy loves her more than anything, and she's willing to sacrifice the emotions and feelings of one so kind as she just to win a bet against me? Just for one pointless night of passion? _

Dorothy was a good girl. Nice to everyone. One of the few girls Heero refused to sleep with because she was such a great person. Yeah, Dorothy deserved so much better than Releena, the snob queen and all-around bitch. Heero had slept with Releena, but when Releena wanted to have a relationship with her just because she wanted to rise up in the ranks of popularity, Heero rejected her, and ever since then, they had been rivals. The only reason Releena went out with Dorothy was because Dorothy had everything Releena wanted: she was nice, gentle, adorable, and had a secret fetish for kinky sex. ((A/N: W00T!!!!! Bondage….*drools*))

_Bitch._ Heero thought again in Releena's general direction before focusing her attention on the teacher. 

'Today we have two new students entering our class today. First, is an exchange student from America, Miss Duo Maxwell.' The older woman smiled as the new student walked in timidly in the school's traditional uniform. 

Heero looked at the girl suspiciously for a moment, and then a lump caught in her throat. 

Duo was a young girl, perhaps a few months younger than Heero, glancing around nervously. She had clear blue eyes, brown bangs falling over her forehead, and a long chestnut-brown braid. She smiled weakly to the class and waved, eyes darting. Heero swallowed. She looked so…._good. _So innocent, and pure, and chaste, and….._beautiful._ Heero could feel a blush creep to her cheeks as Duo glanced at her for a moment. 

'The second student is an exchange student from China, Miss Chang Wufei.' 

Heero swallowed again, not out of shock of beauty, but out of intimidation this time. 

Wufei was tall, her features slightly masculine, dark red lipstick on her lips, golden earrings hanging onto her ears. She had sleek black hair pulled back in a short ponytail, and surveyed the class with cruel dark eyes with contempt. Heero immediately knew it would take a miracle for anyone to get her in bed. So Duo, sweet, innocent looking Duo was going to be the victim in this horrible plot. 

'Okay, girls, you can take your seats now.' The teacher said almost impatiently. 

Wufei sauntered back to the classroom and sat in a chair with her legs propped up on the desk, laying back lazily. The teacher looked furious, but said nothing. 'Duo, why don't you take a seat next to Heero over there? She's been here for awhile, so I'm sure she'll show you the ropes around here soon.' The teacher pointed to Heero's lone figure. 

Timidly, Duo walked over to her, smiling cheerfully all the same. Heero returned the smile, her heart beating faster than she could ever remember it. Duo sat down beside her. 'Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell.' 

'I….' Heero cleared her throat and gained control of her words. 'I'm Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you, Duo.'

The new girl smiled. 'Nice to meet you too.' 

The teacher gave directions for them to pair up and work on yet another boring project together. Heero watched with amusement as Releena attempted to ask Wufei, but was abruptly refused. _Looks like the bitch is going down after all,_ she thought after looking at Dorothy's deathglare to Wufei and turning back to the new girl with a triumphant smile on her face. 'Do you want to work with me?' 

And, even though she already knew the answer, she couldn't help but feel triumphant when Duo said 'Yes.' 


End file.
